Un Nuevo Destino
by pitufarm
Summary: Los Cullen y sus aliados se encuentran frente a Los Vulturis... pero no todo sale como esperaban. Jake y Nessie tienen que huir para salvar sus vidas. A partir de hay comenzaran una nueva vida. Juntos
1. Introduccion

**Hola nenis,**

**Buenos este es mi estreno en fanfiction, mi primera vez, aunque no en otros foros donde tengo algun que otro fic mas. Este es muy especial porque fue el primero que hice compartido y bueno. Espero que os guste. **

**Ni que decir tiene que los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer pero con nuestro propia personalidad.**

**Aqui os dejo la introduccion.**

**Besitos**

* * *

INTRODUCCION

_(Parte correspondiente a Amanecer)_

_Había llegado el momento. Con cuidado, solté los brazos de Renesmee de mi cuello._

_— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cielo?_

_Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero asintió._

_—Te quiero —me dijo._

_Edward nos miraba con sus ojos de color topacio muy abiertos, y Jacob hacía lo propio por el rabillo de sus grandes ojos negros._

_—Yo también te quiero —le aseguré. Le acaricié el medallón—. Más que a mi propia vida._

_Jacob soltó un sonido quejumbroso mientras yo besaba la frente de mi hija._

_Me puse de puntillas y susurré en la oreja del lobo:_

_—Espera a que estén distraídos para huir con ella. Vete lo más lejos posible. Cuando te hayas distanciado lo suficiente para poder caminar como hombre, Renesmee lleva todo lo necesario para poder manteneros y escapar._

_Los rostros de Edward y Jacob eran el vivo retrato del horror a pesar de que uno de ellos era un animal._

_Renesmee alzó las manos en busca de su padre. Él la tomó en brazos. Se abrazaron el uno al otro con fuerza._

_— ¿Era esto lo que me ocultabas? —me preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_—A ti no, a Aro —susurré._

_— ¿Fue cosa de Alice?_

_Asentí._

_El dolor y la comprensión le crisparon el semblante. ¿Había puesto yo la misma cara cuando uní todas las pistas de Alice?_

_El lobo gruñó por lo bajinis. Era un sonido áspero y sin altibajos, continuo como un ronroneo. Tenía de punta el pelaje del cuello y los colmillos al descubierto._

_Edward besó a Renesmee en la frente y ambas mejillas; luego, la depositó sobre el lomo de Jacob. La pequeña gateó hábilmente encima del lomo hasta encontrar la hoyada situada entre las dos enormes paletillas. Allí se aferró con las manos al pelaje para no caerse._

_Jacob se volvió hacia mí con el dolor refulgiendo en los ojos. El gruñido todavía retumbaba en su pecho._

_—No podría confiarla al cuidado de nadie más —murmuré—. No podría soportar esto de no saber cuánto la quieres y tu capacidad para cuidar de ella, Jacob._

_El lobo profirió otro aullido lastimero y agachó la cabeza para frotarme el hombro._

_—Lo sé —musité—. Yo también te quiero, siempre serás mi mejor amigo._

_Una lágrima del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol se deslizó por su pelaje bermejo._

_Edward inclinó la cabeza junto al lomo donde había colocado a Renesmee._

_—Adiós, Jacob, hermano mío..., hijo mío..._

(A partir de aqui empieza la historia)

Con esas últimas palabras, y con un dolor inmenso en mi corazón, empecé a retroceder poco a poco para no levantar sospechas, aprovechando que Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban deliberando y no se percatarían de la ausencia de Nessie. Cuando perdí de vista a Bella y Edward me di la vuelta y empecé a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían. Mientras mi pequeña Nessie iba recostada sobre mi lomo.

Cuando llegue a la casa baje a la pequeña de mi lomo y cambie de fase. Bella me había dejado ropa en la entrada de la casa y las llaves del coche en el que huiríamos: su Ferrari rojo. En el maletero había preparada ya dos maletas una para Nessie y otra supuse que para mí. Senté a la niña en la silla de bebe que también estaba colocado ya en el asiento del copiloto y me volví a mi asiento. Puse en marcha el coche y acelere lo máximo que pude por el sinuoso camino de la mansión para alejar a mi pequeña lo más rápido posible de allí. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos recordando lo que había dejado atrás. Mi familia, los Cullen y la manada, pero no podía permitir que a Nessie le pasara nada.

Cuando entramos en la autopista rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle, mire a Nessie que me estaba mirando fijamente con sus preciosos ojos chocolate, rojos de tanto llorar. Se me partía el alma verla así. Cogí su pequeña manita y le sonreí intentando que ella se calmara.

-No llores mi niña, ya verás como todo va a ir bien y pronto estaremos con papi y mami de vuelta en casa. No dejare que te pase nada mi niña – asintió y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegamos al Aeropuerto en menos de una hora, saque a Nessie del coche junto con las maletas y emprendí la marcha en busca de nuestro nuevo destino.

Delante de las pantallas de los próximos vuelos busque un destino que fuese inmediato y que nos llevase fuera de Estados Unidos. El vuelo más próximo fuera de los Estados Unidos seria en tres horas, destino: Buenos Aires, Argentina. Me acerque al mostrador y pedí dos billetes para ese vuelo. De la pequeña maletita que tenía Nessie colgada en la espalda saque los pasaportes: Jacob Wolfe y Vanessa Wolfe. El humor de Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Junto con los pasaportes estaba el dinero para vivir al menos durante un tiempo junto con una carta de Bella, que leería una vez estuviésemos en el avión.

Mientras esperábamos el vuelo me senté en la cafetería del aeropuerto para intentar que Nessie comiese algo. Sabía que la comida humana no era su favorita, pero tenía que alimentarse y esa era la única forma posible ahora. La gente nos observaba como el que ve a un padre con su hija, sin saber todo lo que realmente habíamos dejado atrás.

Una noticia interrumpió la emisión de la televisión en esos momentos:

_Última hora: Varias hectáreas de los bosque que rodean el pueblo de Forks están ardiendo. Se desconocen aún las causas del incendio, ni los autores del mismo, pero fuentes cercanas afirman que la casa del prestigioso Doctor Cullen también ha prendido en llamas aun con su familia en el interior. Les seguiremos informando en cuanto tengamos más información_

En ese momento mi mundo se derrumbo, tenía a Nessie sentada frente a mí, pintando sobre un papel y no había visto ni oído nada. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin que nada pudiese hacer para detenerlas. Había perdido a toda mi familia en la lucha, ahora solo me quedaba la pequeña niña que tenía delante de mí.

-Que te pasa Jake? – me pregunto Nessie, con una mirada muy triste y un poco húmedos por las lagrimas. Entonces la cogí en brazos y la puse sobre mi regazo.

-Nada mi niña, solo estoy un poco triste.

-Yo también estoy triste – decía mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – echo de menos a papa y mama, a tía Alice y tía Rose, al tío Emmett y al tío Jasper y a los abuelitos, y también a Seth. ¿Porque no podemos estar con ellos?

-Porque hay unos hombres malos que quieres hacerte daño, así que yo te voy a proteger para que no te pase nada

-Gracias Jake, mi Jake – me decía mientras ponía su carita sobre mi pecho y me abrazaba.

No dieron ninguna información más en el rato que estuvimos esperando para embarcar. Hasta que sonó la megafonía.

_Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Buenos Aires, embarquen por la puerta numero 3_

Cogí a Nessie en brazos que se había quedado dormida recostada sobre mi pecho y la lleve al interior del avión. Una vez dentro la acosté en su asiento y la tape con una manta. Me senté en mi asiento y cogí la carta que Bella me había dejado

_Hola Jake,_

_Siento que tengas que estar pasando por todo esto, pero no confía en nadie más para cuidar de mi pequeña. Necesito que cuides de ella, que le des todo lo que nosotros no vamos a poder darle, y que la hagas lo más feliz que puedas. Como has podido observar hay dos maletas en una hay ropa para Nessie y en la otra para ti. En la de Nessie encontraras toda la documentación necesaria, incluido más dinero en efectivo y tarjetas de crédito para vivir varios años. También tenéis los datos para contactar con la persona que me dio vuestra documentación por si algún día necesitas algún papel nuevo._

_Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia, se que ha sido muy duro para ti pasar lo que has pasado a mi lado, y nunca podre agradecértelo todo. No nos busques, no sabemos lo que puede pasar. Si salimos de esta nosotros mismos daremos contigo._

_Dile cada día a Nessie cuanto le queríamos su padre y yo._

_Te quiero Jake,_

_Besos, Bella._

Esta carta termino con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y acabe derrumbándome en el avión, por suerte Nessie estaba dormida en el avión. El viaje se me hizo eterno. Desperté a Nessie cuando el comandante informo que estábamos aterrizando en nuestro nuevo destino. Recogí nuestro equipaje y nos montamos en un taxi hacia el hotel más cercano. Tendríamos que permanecer allí hasta que encontrase una casa donde vivir. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo hogar para ella donde se sintiese como en casa.

No dejaron en un hotel de cinco estrellas y me registre sin fecha definida de salida. La habitación era grande con una cama de matrimonio enorme donde podríamos dormir los dos hasta que pudiese darle una casa con una habitación de princesas solo para ella.( .). Después de bañar a Nessie y darle de cenar, la acosté para que pudiese descansar después de un duro día en el que había perdido a su familia. Yo me puse a su lado protegiéndola con mis brazos para que no se sintiera sola. Después de varias horas el cansancio también pudo conmigo

A partir de ese día comenzaría nuestra nueva vida, como Jacob Wolfe y Vanessa Wolfe.

* * *

**Hasta aqui la intro. Espero que os haya gustado y esteis deseando de mas. **

**Por suerte esta historia esta terminada por lo que no habrá que esperar para publicarla. En principio, mañana pondré el capitulo 1**


	2. El comienzo de una nueva vida

**Hola chics,**

**Bueno aqui os llego con el primer capitulo de la historia.****Capítulo 1 'El comienzo de una nueva vida'**

* * *

Me encontraba en un punto entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia cuando imágenes de Bella y Edward acompañadas de unos sentimientos de amor y pena me invadieron, sentía un dolor inmenso alojado en mi pecho y un miedo horrible de no volverles a ver.

Esas imágenes fueron sustituidas por los rostros de Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme con un sentimiento de amor distinto al que acababa de sentir con Bella y Edward pero el mismo terror de no volverles a ver.

La manada al completo y los invitados de Carlisle que se encontraban en el claro el día de la lucha también aparecieron pero con un sentimiento de amistad y agradecimiento.

De repente todas esas imágenes y sentimientos desaparecieron y el pánico acompañado de un miedo completamente irracional se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo ante la imagen de Aro con su sonrisa de suficiencia. Abrí los ojos sobresaltado sintiendo en mi mejilla el tacto de la manita de mi pequeña.

Estaba soñando, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, las recogí suavemente con mi mano.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! – gritaba todavía dormida.

-Tranquila mi niña solo es un sueño – le susurraba acunándola en mis brazos intentando calmarla.

-Jake – dijo en un susurro abriendo los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de sufrimiento y pena, mi corazón lloraba con ella al verla así, pero debía ser fuerte por ella. – Tengo miedo – añadió en un sollozo.

-No temas mi pequeña, aquí estoy yo para protegerte, nunca consentiría que ese hombre malo te hiciera ningún daño – La hablaba con la voz más dulce y calmada que me era posible.

Por suerte mis palabras la calmaban, poco a poco se fue quedando más tranquila hasta volver a quedarse dormida en mis brazos.

Me era imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo, el haber visto esas imágenes en los sueños de Nessie me tenía realmente preocupado. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo para apaciguar ese sufrimiento?

Lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, cuidándola y protegiéndola tal como le prometí a su madre.

Una parte de mi se negaba a creer que los Cullen estuvieran muertos pero no cabía duda de que me engañaba a mí mismo.

Los Vulturis eran experimentados en la batalla y poseían a sanguijuelas con dones muy poderosos que sabían utilizarlos en su beneficio.

Siempre pensé que tendríamos una oportunidad al superarles en número, pero las noticias no mentían cuando hablaron de aquel incendio, en el preciso momento que lo escuché mataron cualquier esperanza de victoria.

Mi manada… ¿también habría caído con los Cullen? Debía intentar comunicarme cuanto antes con ellos.

Me levanté de la cama con sumo cuidado de no despertar a mi pequeña.

Aproveché que dormía para darme una ducha, tal vez consiguiese que toda esta angustia se fuera por el desagüe.

El sentir el agua cayendo sobre mí me reconfortaba dándome la fuerza necesaria para afrontar un nuevo día.

Al salir de la ducha cogí ropa de la maleta que me preparó Bella, que bien pensado lo tenía todo, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

Me puse una camisa blanca con unos tejanos . había llegado el momento de dejar el pasado atrás por el bien de Nessie y comenzar una nueva vida.

-Nessie – la llamaba en susurros- Nessie – abrió los ojos muy lentamente, al verme me sonrió no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Tengo sueño – decía desperezándose.

-Hoy nos espera un gran día hemos de ir a buscar un lugar para vivir – lo dije lo más animado que pude quería contagiarle mi falsa alegría.

Se levantó de un salto.

-¡Así me gusta mi niña! Ahora hay que bañarse – me puso mala cara.- Venga Nessie no me lo pongas difícil – dije haciendo un puchero, Alice, nunca pensé que la echaría de menos.

No estaba muy conforme pero la acompañe al baño, la ayudé a quitarse la ropa y la metí a la bañera, no tenía experiencia en estas cosas pero era una niña y debía tratarla como tal, ahora era yo quién se encargaría de esas cosas.

Mientras la bañaba la notaba algo avergonzada, pero no decía nada, me resultaba curioso como una niña de apenas 6 meses sintiera vergüenza de que alguien la bañara, no pude evitar reírme ante ese hecho.

Al sacarla de la bañera, la sequé y la senté en la cama.

-Haber Nessie ¿Qué ropa quieres ponerte? – intentaba que todo fuera divertido para que ella se acordara lo menos posible del hecho que sus padres podrían estar muertos. – Esto es divino – dije con voz de niña enganchando una faldita en el borde mi pantalón, mientras me paseaba haciéndole un pase de modelos. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas había conseguido mi propósito, poder oír esa risa angelical.

Después de casi una hora de probarme ropa por así decirlo y haberse reído lo suficiente de mí se decidió.

-Quiero eso – dijo señalando una camiseta de manga corta azul y una falda blanca.

La ayudé a ponérselo y nos dispusimos a bajar a desayunar algo en el restaurante del hotel.

De momento debía alimentarse de comida humana hasta que tuviéramos la oportunidad de encontrar algún sitio dónde poder ir a cazar sin ningún riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Visitamos varias inmobiliarias, pero o estaban en el centro de la ciudad, o eran muy pequeñas, o demasiado grandes, estábamos cansados de tanto mirar, nos sentamos en la terraza de una heladería, era curioso lo único que le gustaba de la comida humana eran los helados y de chocolate.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, tenía una cara de satisfacción mientras se lo comía.

-Mucho – me sonrió - ¿quieres?

-No. Gracias todo para ti – dije limpiándola con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios.

Al levantar la vista visualicé un cartel.

''Se vende casa acogedora rodeada de vegetación en Palermo para más información 154-986-5631''

Sin pensármelo dos veces llamé por teléfono, me lo cogió una mujer, parecía mayor por su voz. Quedamos en vernos en 1 hora en un café cerca del hotel dónde nos alojábamos.

-¿Es usted la señora Benegas? – Pregunté a una mujer de unos 60 años de pelo cobrizo y ojos saltones.

-Sí, usted debe de ser el Sr Wolfe ¿cierto? – Asentí - ¿y esta preciosidad de niña? – parecía una mujer muy cariñosa, nessie con una única sonrisa la conquistó.

-Es mi hermana Vanessa – dije presentándola.

-Encantada Vanessa, ¿sabes que eres una niña muy bonita? – Nessie se ruborizó ante sus palabras escondiéndose tras de mí para que no se diera cuenta. – Pobre, la he avergonzado jejeje

Nos subimos en el coche con la señora Benegas para mi sorpresa no tardamos demasiado en llegar. El lugar era increíble.

La casa era encantadora y discreta, una vez dentro visualizamos cada habitación era precisamente lo que estábamos buscando, no muy grande, acogedora, perfecta para nosotros dos.

El salón era bastante espacioso y muy acogedor nada más verlo supe cual sería la habitación de Nessie y la mía .

Nessie me miraba dándome su conformidad.

-Nos lo quedamos – dije con una gran sonrisa.

En un par de días ya estábamos instalados en la que sería nuestras casa durante los próximos años.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Habra capitulos mas largos y otros mas cortos. La historia es un poco complicada y no esta dentro de lo que se esta acostumbrado**


	3. Intentando volver a la normalidad

**Hola chics,**

**Bueno, os dejo el capitulo con cierta prisa ya que me voy a ver el partido de la semifinal del mundial, España - Alemania. Ojala cuelgue aqui mañana el siguiente capitulo con la alegria de vernos en la final.**

**Besitossss**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Intentando volver a la normalidad

El primer reto ya estaba cumplido, que era darle a mi pequeña Nessie un lugar estable donde vivir. Para ella cada dia era un nuevo juego, para mi era una forma de sobrellevar lo que el destino, el cruel destino, nos había mandado.

La caza se convirtió en la mayor distracción para ella. Los alrededores de la casa delimitaban con un precioso bosque donde había gran variedad de animales, por lo que además de estar alejado de la ciudad, y asi poder vivir tranquilos mientras Nessie crecia, teníamos la posibilidad de salir de caza sin ser vistos.

Nuestro siguiente paso fue buscar un coche. Aunque las salidas no podían ser constantes ni repitiendo sitio para que nadie nos conociese y no se diesen cuenta de la velocidad de crecimiento de Nessie, quería tener uno para llevarla de viaje y que asi conociese un poco los alrededores. Teniamos que buscar un coche familiar, y la mejor forma era ir casa por casa mirando los modelos. Ibamos andando por la calle donde se encontraban los concesionarios. Llevaba a Nessie en el cochecito, mientras la gente que nos cruzábamos se nos quedaba mirando. Era normal, no nos parecíamos en nada, ella una preciosa niña con tez blanca, ojos chocolate y pelo cobrizo y aparentaba tener unos 2 años y yo con la piel morena y el pelo y los ojos negros, y con la apariencia de 25. Eramos sin duda el centro de atención para los ciudadanos de Palermo. Fue entonces cuando la vocecita angelical de mi niña me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mira Jake!El coche de papa! – en ese momento y ante esas palabras se me hizo un nudo en el pecho que hacia que me costara trabajo respirar – Es el coche de papi Jake! Papi y mami estan aquí! – cuando levante la vista, vi que estábamos delante de un concesionario Volvo, donde estaba expuesto en el exterior el mismo modelo del coche de Edward: un Volvo C30 plateado. Pare el coche y me agache al lado de ella. Sus ojos desprendían alegría ante la idea de volver a ver a sus padres, que me daba pena romper aquel momento tan magico. Pero ahora como le decia yo que no, que ese no era el coche de su padre, que sus padres no estaban aquí. Le rompería su pequeño corazoncito y a la vez el mio.

-Nessie, pequeña, ese coche es igual que el de papi, pero no es el suyo – de repente dejo de reírse y me miro a los ojos sin comprender mis palabras, y yo quise que la tierra me tragase – cariño, papi y mami no están aquí, ellos están muy lejos, mi niña. Ese coche esta aquí porque ahí es donde los venden – Sabia que el recuerdo de verlo diariamente me mataria, me recordaría a el y a Bella, pero tenia que hacerla feliz a ella – ¿Nessie, quieres que compremos un coche como el de papi? – me miro y abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-De verdad podemos tener un coche como el de papi? – yo asentí, con el dolor de mi corazón, mientras veía como su mirada se iluminaba – Bien! yo quiero un coche como el de papi!

Entre en el concesionario, y hable con el vendedor. Me dijeron que tardarían tres días en tenerlo, ya que como estaba en stock y el pago era en metálico solo era cuestión de arreglar los papeles.

Despues de salir del concesionario, seguimos dando una vuelta, y pasamos por una juguetería, donde Nessie vio un peluche que era un lobo con el pelo castaño.

-Mira, es Jake, mi Jake! – gritaba mientras lo veía en el escaparte y daba saltitos en la silla. Como me recordaba esta renacuaja a su tia Alice, cuando se ponía asi – Yo quiero al lobito Jake! – sin pensármelo dos veces entre en la tienda y se lo compre. Por un momento había conseguido quitarle de la mente el recuerdo de sus padres y le había devuelto la sonrisa a su preciosa carita.

-Ahora que quieres hacer, nos vamos a casa o nos tomamos un helado de chocolate? – sabiendo lo que iba a elegir.

-Helado! Helado de chocolate! – la lleve a una heladería cercana y me rei con ella viendo como se ponía perdida de helado. Cuando llegásemos a casa le tendría que dar un baño de pies a cabeza porque estaría pringosa.

Termino de comerse el helado y puse rumbo a casa, el dia estaba cayendo y el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Echaba tanto de menos los atardeceres en La Push. Llevabamos solo 2 semanas en Palermo pero cada dia se me hacia mas duro estar lejos de mi tierra y sin saber que había pasado realmente, pero mi cometido era mantener con vida a mi pequeña y no podía permitir que le pasara nada.

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue meterla en el baño, estaba perdida de chocolate del helado. Con el paso de los días se había acostumbrado a que yo la bañara, incluso ya se daba largos baños jugando en el agua y me permitia a mi jugar con ella sin darle tanta vergüenza. Cuando se aburrió del baño y salió con la piel arrugadita como una pasa, la seque y le puse su pijama favorito, el de princesitas, que le compro su tia Alice. Aunque pronto a este ritmo tendríamos que ir de compras porque había cosas que ya le estaban pequeñas.

Sabiendo lo que ella detestaba la comida humana, le tenia guardado para por las noche un biberón de sangre de lo que habíamos cazado los días anteriores, de esa forma dormía mas tranquila y con menos pesadillas. Cuando termino de cenar la meti en su camita y como cada noche me tumbaba a su lado para esperar que se durmiera, pero esa noche iba a ser diferente. Nessie crecia por día y asi su curiosidad.

-Jake, cuando vamos a volver a ver a mami y a papi? Les echo mucho de menos – me dijo mirándome con ojitos tristes. Esa era una de las preguntas mas temidas, sabia que algún dia me la haría, lo que no me lo esperaba era tan pronto.

-Nessie, mi niña, no se si volveremos a ver a mami y a papi – y en ese instante una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Ni a los abuelitos, ni a los titos? – negué con la cabeza, ya que me era imposible ese momento articular una palabra, viendo la tristeza en el rostro de mi pequeña – ¿porque no los podemos volver a ver Jake? ¿Hemos sido malos y por eso no quieren vernos mas? – Esas palabras salidas de la boca de una personita tan pequeña y dulce me rompieron el corazón.

-No mi niña, no digas eso, tu no has hecho nunca nada malo, tu eres lo mas bonito que les paso a tus papis – como le explicaba yo a ella el porque no iba a poder volver a ver a sus padres – Nessie, tu te acuerdas de aquel hombre feo que estaba con papi y mami en el bosque? – ella asintió – pues ese hombre es un hombre malo, princesa, y papa, mama, los abuelos y los titos se quedaron allí para protegerte y que no te hiciera daño.

-Y si ese hombre malo ya se ha ido porque ellos no han venido a buscarnos?

-Porque ese hombre malo le hizo daño a papi y a mami y no pueden volver, ellos están ahora protegidos por los angeles, y te ven diariamente y cuidan de ti aunque tu no los puedas ver. – vi como bajaba su rostro hacia las sabanas triste por lo que le había contado - Sabes una cosa? Cuando estes triste y quieras hablarles, mira al cielo porque esos puntitos luminosos que están allí arriba, en cada uno de ellos esta papi y mami mirándote, y aunque tu no puedas oírlos, aquí en tu corazoncito - le dije señalando el centro de su pecho - sabras lo que te dicen. Vale? – ella asintió y se abrazo a mi. Yo como cada noche la acune en mis brazos y le seque las lagrimas hasta que se quedo dormida.

Era entonces, cuando la casa se quedaba en silencio y a oscuras cuando empezaba mi pesadilla particular. Me tumbe en la cama después de recogerlo todo, y rompi a llorar sin consuelo ninguno. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?¿Porque no podíamos ser felices como lo habíamos sido hasta ahora, con los vampiros y los licántropos aliados por una misma causa?¿Porque no podía esa preciosa niña tener una infancia "normal" juntos con sus padres y sus tios? Este angelito había conseguido unir a dos eternos rivales y ahora le quedaba una vida alejada de su mundo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos venían a mi miles de imágenes, recuerdos de mi gente, de Bella, de mi padre, de la manada, incluso pensar en Rose, me provocaba recuerdos melancolicos. Despues las imágenes que vi en la tele. Los bosques que rodeaban Forks en llamas.

Pero habia empezado una nueva vida para mi, y tenia que dejar atrás el pasado por el bien de la pequeña que tenia ahora a mi cargo. Tenia que darle una educación adecuada durante los próximos siete años mas o menos, según dijo Carlisle que seria cuando su crecimiento se estancaría, y podría llevar la vida de una chica normal, y sobre todo tenia que lograr que las terribles imágenes que ella tenia en su mente de la mañana que se separo de sus padres se borraran de su cabeza, y solo le quedara el bello recuerdo de ellos que le ayudaría a vivir cada dia.

Mañana me levantaría con un nuevo objetivo por cumplir, convertir a Nessie en la niña que sus padres hubiesen querido que fuera y si realmente ellos podían observarnos desde algún lugar, el sitio haya donde fueran los vampiros al acabar con su existencia, haría que se sintieran orgullosos y tranquilos que conmigo, ella estaría en buenas manos.


	4. Una despedida desgarradora

**Pitu asomando la cabecita... ¿Se puede?**

**Lo siento, se que no tengo perdon, pero creo que la euforia del partido me borro la memoria y se me ha ido la cabeza, pero de todas formas no tengo perdon.**

**Aqui os dejo un capitulo muy importante, a mi personalmente me encanta. **

**Disfrutadlo.**

**Besitos**

Capítulo 3 'Una despedida desgarradora'

Bella

En el momento que Jake se llevó a mi pequeña una parte de mi alma se rompió, un dolor inmenso se adueñaba de mi inexistente corazón, como si ya hubiera comenzado la batalla y me estuvieran desmembrando, no, ese dolor no sería nada comparado al dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Pero debía mantenerme entera, no solo por mí ni por Edward, por todos nosotros, yo era una pieza clave en aquella lucha y no debía defraudarlos.

-Cariño…- no era capaz de decir nada más, no tenía palabras de consuelo para mí, podía ver en sus ojos el mismo dolor que yo sentía al tener que dejar marchar a nuestra hija. Me cogió de la mano apretándola fuerte para infundirme valor – tenemos que salir de esta, debemos reunirnos con nuestra pequeña es nuestro deber como padres – notaba un chispa de esperanza en sus palabras y debía aferrarme a ellas para volver a ver a mi pequeña.

Notaba como mi escudo se hacía más fuerte a medida que confiaba en mi misma, sin dejar ni un solo hueco por donde se filtrara el poder Jane ni Alec, era capaz de notar un pequeña presión acompañadas de unas leves punzadas, como si estuvieran intentando invadirlo pero les sería imposible, mi dolor, y mi rabia me alimentaba dándome más fuerza aún para soportar cualquier ataque.

A lo lejos era capaz de sentir un efluvio muy conocido que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía nuestra posición.

Miré a Edward con cara de sorpresa, no podía ser lo que mi mente me decía, este asintió con la cabeza confirmándome lo que sospechaba.

Alice y Jasper venían de camino y estaban a punto de llegar, su mirada triste me lo decía todo, no hacía falta que hablara para saber que la pena que sentía en ese momento era que si pereceríamos en aquel claro ni Alice ni Jasper se salvaría.

-Nos hemos perdido ¿Algo? – dijo Alice colocándose a mi lado con una sonrisa triste.

-Están deliberando, más bien nos están sentenciando – añadió Edward.

-En otra circunstancia me alegraría de verte – le dije a Alice abrazándola.

-No debisteis haber venido – dijo mi marido, su cara se contrajo de dolor ante sus palabras.

-Edward, no íbamos a dejaros solos en esto, somos una familia y estaremos juntos hasta el final pase lo que pase – Esme la abrazó, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

-¿Has visto algo? – le preguntó Carlisle, estaba claramente preocupado, como todos nosotros.

-Es imposible ver nada con los lobos aquí – su eterna sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara solo quedaba la preocupación por perder a cualquiera de nosotros en la lucha- Intenté por todos los medios parar esto pero la suerte no me ha acompañado.

-Hice lo que me pediste – miró a nuestro alrededor buscando a mi niña y a Jacob.

-Era lo mejor Bella…si todo esto acaba bien te juro que los encontraremos – me dio un leve abrazo.

-¡Escuchad todos! – Dijo Jasper ejerciendo su experiencia en combate- Estad Alerta en cada momento, no os enfrentéis directamente intentad cogerles por la espalda o por los laterales, moveros lo más rápido que podáis, preferiblemente en zigzag para despistarles, no os detengáis, sobretodo estad alerta cualquier descuido puede ser el fin. Recordad en la lucha contra los neófitos – añadió jasper dirigiéndose esta vez específicamente a los lobos - es mucho más efectivo que vosotros no os enfrentéis solos. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas y luchamos juntos como una familia tenemos la posibilidad de salir vencedores.

Tras oír las palabras de Jasper, los vampiros le vitoreaba, los lobos aullaban llenos de júbilo, la esperanza había crecido en cada uno de ellos, nos sentíamos más fuertes, más seguros. Podíamos hacerlo, podíamos conseguirlo.

Estaba claro que yo sería su primer objetivo ya que mi poder nos daba ventaja, Zafrina se ofreció a protegerme mientras mantenía mi escudo alrededor de cada uno evitando así que no cayesen ante el poder de Jane, Alec o Chelsea.

Edward se encargaría de Demetri era primordial que cayese en la batalla para que no rastrease a mi pequeñas y a mi amigo, si nosotros caíamos en la batalla Demetri caería con nosotros.

Kate fijó sus ojos en Jane, Emmet en Félix, Vladimir en Alec, Tanya en Cayo podía ver en sus ojos el ansia de venganza por la muerte de Irina pero le sería casi imposible llegar a él.

Nos pusimos en posición de ataqué esperando cualquier señal de Aro o alguno de sus hermanos.

-Esperad – decía Edward en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que le oyésemos – Esperad a mi señal – estaba atento a la deliberación de los vulturis aunque todos sabíamos cual sería el veredicto, por suerte no se habían percatado todavía de la ausencia de mi niña y de Jacob estaban demasiado ansiosos de sangre.

Edward cogió mi mano con fuerza, Alice me agarró mi mano libre, Jasper la mano libre de Alice, Rose la mano de Jasper, Emmet la de Rose, Esme la de Emmet y Carlisle la de Esme formando una cada a primera línea, nos miramos unos a otros.

-¡JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL!- Gritamos al unísono con una sonrisa.

Acabaron de deliberar colocándose frente a nosotros sin moverse del sitio, nos miraban con cara de suficiencia y victoria pude ver una sonrisa diabólica en sus caras.

-¡AAAhoraaa! – Gritó Edward acompañado de un rugido naciente directamente de su pecho.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme al máximo, noté como soltó mi mano para lanzarse de un salto sobre Demetri, si mi corazón estuviera vivo estaría palpitando enloquecidamente, abrí los ojos visualizando a cada uno de mis amigos, extendiendo mi escudo alrededor de cada uno.

Como estaba previsto 6 vampiros de la guardia vinieron directos a mí para dejarme fuera de juego pero Zafrina les cegó con su poder formando el caos entre ellos mientras Esme con ayuda de Alice desmembraban a cada uno de ellos.

Era extraño ver a Esme tan cariñosa y maternal en esa situación pero la protección de su familia lo era todo para ella.

Jasper se movía con gracia acabando con la vida de muchos de ellos, los lobos siguieron los consejos de Jasper y no se enfrentaban solos a nuestros rivales, sentía terror por ellos aunque sabía de lo que eran capaces.

Era un caos, y yo una mera espectadora, quería enzarzarme en la lucha pero mi trabajo era muy importante.

Aro, Cayo y Marco contemplaban asombrados, no esperaban que durara tanto, los testigos de estos estaban aterrorizados, no querían participar en dicha lucha únicamente habían venido a dar fe de los actos de los vulturis, muchos de ellos huían por miedo a morir.

La lucha entre Kate y Jane era muy desigual ya que Jane no podía hacer nada contra Kate al protegerla con mi escudo, ésta disfrutó al máximo haciéndola sentir dolor a causa de las descargas que le propinaba, disfrutaba presenciar su agonía, cuando se cansó de jugar con ella por así decirlo le arrancó la cabeza.

Pude escuchar un rugido de horror del pecho de Alec su hermano, cosa que Vladimir aprovechó para darle el golpe final siguiendo el mismo destino que su hermana.

Emmet y Félix se debatieron en una lucha mucho más reñida, por momentos ganaba Félix por momentos tenía ventaja Emmet , sentí miedo cuando Félix le mordió en el cuello arrancándole parte de su piel, los gritos de dolor me estremecieron quería correr a ayudarle, cuando Rose apareció por detrás pillándole desprevenido arrancándole su brazo izquierdo, la mirada de mi hermana daba miedo, Emmet le levantó del suelo con una sonrisa arrancándole al fin el otro brazo, entre los dos arrancaron cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

Edward y Demetri, luchaban a una rapidez imperceptible para el ojo humano temía por él, seguía todos sus movimientos con mi mirada periférica, por momentos Edward tenía ventaja pero enseguida volvía a recuperarla Demetri, era un sin vivir, de repente Edward salió disparado varios metros llevándose por delante varios árboles al caer, Demetri corría a toda velocidad para propinarle el golpe final a mi amado, no podía permitirlo.

-Ve – me dijo Zafirina- Chelsea es la única que puede dominarnos pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo a ayudar a mi marido, no iba a llegar a tiempo así que me coloqué entre ellos dos a mitad de camino del uno del otro consiguiendo que Demetri redujera la velocidad y se detuviera justo en frente de mí.

-¡Bella apártate! – Gritaba Edward a lo lejos, mi músculos se tensaron no iba a consentir que le hiciera daño primero me lo tendría que hacer a mí.

-Yo que tú seguiría los consejos de tu maridito, si tanto deseas un cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo podríamos dejarlo para más adelante – notaba la ironía en su voz, sus palabras me enfurecían más aún.

Le miraba con fiereza, notaba la ponzoña en mi boca estaba preparada para atacar.

-No dices nada… supongo que eso quiere decir que quieres ser la primera en morir – una sonrisa de suficiencia se hizo en su cara.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo por instinto en el mismo momento que se lanzó sobre mí, esquivaba todos sus ataques como si estuviéramos bailando, era increíble la velocidad que tenía, no pensaba solo actuaba, cuando lo vi oportuno le agarré del brazo zarandeándolo en círculos, esto de ser una neófita tenía sus ventajas era mucho más fuerte que él, ahora la que sonreía era yo, lo arrojé por los aires con todas mis fuerzas quedándome con su brazo en mi mano, sus gritos de dolor eran música para mis oídos.

Aproveché ese momento para correr a ayudar a mi marido.

-¿estás bien? – le pregunté ayudándole a levantarse.

-Sí, creo que voy a tener cuidado en no pelearme demasiado contigo al menos por el momento – dijo con una risa torcida le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿dónde se ha metido? – dije mirando a mi alrededor, había un caos horrible, no podía percatarme si había caído alguno de los nuestros, pero si algunos lobos y amigos estaban en el suelo malheridos, Carlisle había abandonado la lucha para ayudarles mientras Esme y Alice le cubrían las espaldas.

-¡Míralo! – vimos que se dirigía a toda prisa al lado de Aro, Cayo, Marco y las esposas que desde un primer momento se quedaron al margen contemplando la lucha, sus escoltas les protegían, Tanya no había sido capaz de acercarse demasiado a Cayo.

Me disponía a salir corriendo tras él cuando Edward me agarró del brazo.

-Es Mío – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Antes de que Demetri llegara hasta sus líderes Edward le interceptó con un placaje cayendo sobre él, le pegó varios puñetazos con saña en la cara, este se retorcía de dolor su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, le arrancó el brazo que le quedaba para después arrancarle la cabeza.

Senna, kachiri, Tanya y Kate encendieron un fuego por orden de Carlisle para quemar los restos de los vampiros caídos, mientras parte de los lobos recogían las extremidades esparcidas por todo el claro para apilarlas y quemarlas.

Los que quedábamos en pie nos miramos unos a otros, solo quedaban en pie los vulturis, sus esposas y 10 guardias que los escoltaban.

Nos fuimos acercando a ellos acorralándolos era el momento de acabar de una vez por toda de su mandato después de siglos y siglos sometidos a su hipocresía y ansia de poder.

-¿Ya no te ríes Aro? – dije con una sonrisa de victoria.

Éste miraba a su alrededor buscando una escapatoria, hizo una señal que no conseguimos comprender, miré a Edward para que nos indicara su próximo paso.

-Me está bloqueando, no piensa en nada coherente – susurró.

De repente el resto de la guardia que le quedaba se abalanzaron contra nosotros de manera suicida para que sus amos consiguieran escapar.

Aprovecharon nuestra distracción para huir pero no por mucho tiempo, corrimos tras ellos, nos llevaron hasta nuestra casa, encerrándose dentro como cobardes.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Emmet - ¿Entramos o les obligamos a salir? – cuando Emmet sonreía de esa manera significaba que tenía una idea.

-Me gusta tu idea – dijo Edward

Todos nos mirábamos sin entender.

-Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Bella venid conmigo – le seguimos hasta el garaje, cogió todos los productos inflamables que teníamos y los cargó en su coche mientras cada uno cogía el suyo conduciéndolo a afuera, yo conduje el de Carlisle ya que él estaba tratando a los heridos y el mío se lo llevó Jacob.

Al depositar todos esos productos en el suelo, como gasolina, alcohol de quemar, pintura, disolvente… Lo entendimos a la perfección, entre todos rociamos la casa con todos esos productos, no nos importaba demasiado nuestras pertenencias, lo único que nos importaba en ese momento era acabar con ello de una vez por todas para encontrarme de nuevo con mi pequeña.

-Aquí tienes, te cedo los honores – dijo Rose entregándole a Edward un mechero.

Antes de nada nos miró uno a uno como pidiendo nuestra aprobación, pero todos deseábamos lo mismo, por lo que sin más miramientos la prendió, el fuego poco a poco iba cogiendo más viveza, hasta que toda la casa quedó cubierta, sentíamos miles de sensaciones distintas, pena por nuestros recuerdos perdidos, rabia por todos nuestros amigos heridos, alegría porque al fin todo había acabado…pero una pena todavía se alojaba en mi pecho, debía encontrar a nuestra hija antes de que fuera más tarde.

-Reneesme! – dije alertada mirando a Edward.

Corrimos hasta su coche a velocidad vampírica dirigiéndonos a toda velocidad al aeropuerto de Seattle, seguimos su efluvio por cada rincón del aeropuerto por dónde habían pasado pero nada, no había rastro de ellos.

-Edward, hemos llegado tarde– dije en un sollozo desesperada, cuanto deseaba poder llorar para desahogarme y poder sacar esa angustia del interior de mi pecho.

-Tranquila mi amor les encontraremos – dijo abrazándome – cueste lo cueste daremos con ellos de eso puedes estar segura – sus brazos siempre tan cálidos esta vez no conseguían reconfortarme era demasiada la angustia y el miedo de no volverles a ver más.

* * *


	5. La vida sigue

**Pitu asoma la cabecita pero no ve a nadie. Se atreve a sacar el brazo y la mano que la acompaña para continuar con el resto del cuerpo.**

**Hola!**

**Lo siento, pero ha sido una época horrible. Despues de la victoria de España en el Mundial y su correspondiente resaca, todo ha ido cuesta arriba, trabajo de dia y trabajo de noche sin parar y sin poder a penas coger el equipo y el poquito tiempo que tenia, Kellan lo absorbia en la web.**

**Bueno, aqui estoy. Nuevo capitulo. Un poco triste si, pero muy bonito. En breve empieza la acción.**

* * *

Capitulo 4 La vida sigue

¿Cómo podía cuidar de un bebe si no sabía ni cuidar de mi mismo?¿Porque el destino me había puesto a mí en esta situación? Nunca me había tenido que preocupar de nada excepto de mi mismo. Cuando mi madre murió, mis hermanas y mi padre se hicieron cargo de mí. No sabía apenas cocinar, los electrodomésticos se me daban fatal y mucho menos sabia cuales eran las necesidades de un bebe y menos de uno tan especial como la pequeña Nessie.

Llevábamos dos meses en Palermo, teníamos una casa y un coche e intentaba día a día hacerlo lo mejor posible para que Nessie lo tuviese todo. Sin quererlo me había convertido en padre a los diecinueve años, si en padre, porque así era como me sentía. Ella era mi niña, mi tesoro, lo más importante de mi vida, mi imprimada, la mujer a la que protegería por encima de cualquier otra persona incluso por encima de mi mismo. Y creo que precisamente eso fue lo que nos llevo hasta donde estábamos ahora. Pero la vida sigue y aquella preciosa niña necesitaba tener una vida normal.

Cada día, nos levantábamos temprano y como dos niños, nos preparábamos un gran bol de cereales y nos sentábamos en el sofá a ver los dibujos, después salíamos al jardín y nos pasamos horas jugando, en los columpios, al escondite, incluso con la barquita en el pequeño lago que había cerca de la casa. Los momentos más divertidos siempre eran cuando nos tocaba ir de caza. Entre nosotros hacíamos una competición para ver cuál era el que cazaba el animal más grande. A veces me dejaba ganar, solo por verla sonreír y a veces simplemente me ganaba ella.

Por las tardes cuando era pequeña, organizaba salidas ya fuese a algún parque de atracciones cercano, a alguna playa o solo para tomar un helado y entrar en una juguetería. Intentaba prolongar las horas del día lo máximo posible porque sabía que temía que llegara la hora de acostarse. Cada noche antes de cenar, le preparaba un baño lleno de sus muñecos favoritos y pasábamos un rato largo jugando y riendo. Después la secaba, le colocaba su pijamita y la sentaba a ver una película de Disney mientras le preparaba la cena. La hora de dormir se convertía en una verdadera batalla. Desde que habíamos llegado de Forks cada noche se despertaba llorando y sudando por una pesadilla, siempre la misma pesadilla. Y cada mañana el tiempo empezaba de cero como si la noche anterior no hubiese existido.

Pero con el tiempo Nessie fue creciendo y con ello ella fue cambiando. Ya no le gustaba pasarse las horas jugando en el jardín, prefería estar en su cuarto escuchando música. Las tardes ya no eran tan divertidas porque ella tenía que empezar a estudiar para que no estuviese retrasada cuando pudiese ir a clase como los demás niños, gracias a que termine el instituto pude enseñarle todo lo necesario para que estuviese a la altura de una niña de su edad. Lo que no cambio fue las noches, cada noche seguía repitiéndose la misma pesadilla. Pero ahora si le afectaban a su mañana, a su vida diaria. Cada vez estaba más apagada más triste. Ya no era la niña feliz, sonriente, de ojos chocolate y de pelo cobrizo rizado que desprendía alegría a cada paso que daba. Se había convertido en una preciosa jovencita que tenía interés en las series de la televisión, las noticias de los chicos famosos de la tele, la música y las novelas románticas. Y yo me había convertido simplemente en ese hermano mayor que estaba ahí para hacer la comida, arreglar la casa, y por supuesto, era el que tenia la tarjeta de crédito para ir de compras casi cada día. Era una pequeña Alice, pero con una diferencia, en sus ojos no había ni una gota de felicidad.

Por mi parte, el sentir a mi pequeña tan lejos de mi había hecho que me convirtiera en un zombi. Pasaba el día sin apenas hablar y a veces me encerraba en mi habitación y me pasaba las horas sin salir. Había intentado comunicarme con los chicos de la manada cuando entraba en fase para cazar pero no conseguía nada. Sabía que estaba lejos pero aun así nuestra conexión era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar cualquier distancia, pero no obtenía respuesta, y eso hacía que cada día perdiese más aun la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en la vida que había dejado atrás. Había prometido no volver a derramar ni una lagrima mas, pero en momentos como estos se me hacía imposible no acordarme de mi viejo, de los juegos con los chicos en la playa de La Push, de mi Bella, de Edward, hasta incluso de la Barbie. Como echaba de menos las peleas que teníamos los dos cada vez que nos veíamos. Había perdido a toda mi familia, y ahora la perdería a ella también si no hacia algo para remediarlo.

-Nessie, puede venir? – estaba en su cuarto y necesitaba hablar con ella. Desde que cumplió los seis años, y empezó a tener su intimidad prefería no entrar en su cuarto sin su permiso a no ser que fuera algo importante.

-Dime Jake, que quieres? – hasta su forma de hablar conmigo había cambiado.

-Te importa sentarte? – le hice un gesto con la mano a hueco que estaba a mi lado en el sofá. Sin decir nada se sentó y situó su mirada en sus rodillas – Nessie, que te pasa? Porque estas así? Tú no eras así?

-Jake no me pasa nada. Ya no soy ninguna niña! – en ese momento empezó a elevar la voz – estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo! Estoy cansada de este lugar!

-Pero Nessie, a que viene todo esto, porque no has hablado conmigo antes, nunca hemos tenido problema de ningún tipo – le dije apenado cogiéndole una de las manos, pero ella rechazo enseguida mi contacto. Eso me hizo mucho daño.

-Que hable contigo? Jake eres un alma en pena, últimamente no haces otra cosa que andar por la casa como un fantasma, te encierras en tu habitación para pasarte las horas llorando. Gritas en sueños! Cada noche te escucho llamar a mi madre, llamar a Seth, a tu padre. Que quieres que haga si todo está pasando por mi culpa! - ¿Cómo? – si yo no hubiera nacido no habría pasado nada de esto – estaba llorando a la vez que hablaba, no podía parar de llorar y de gritar al mismo tiempo – tu estarías en La Push, feliz con tu familia y la manada, y mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos estarían vivos! – en ese momento se derrumbo y no pudo seguir hablando. Enseguida la abrace y la apoye contra mi pecho acunándola como lo había hecho tantas otras veces.

-No digas eso Nessie, por favor no digas eso! – ahora lloraba y también, pero mi voz no llegaba a mas que un susurro. Entonces la cogí de la cara y la obligue a mirarme – escúchame mi niña, tu eres lo mejor que le paso a tus padres. Nunca s me olvidara la cara de felicidad de tu madre cuando te vio por primera vez. No quiero volverte a escuchar decir que tú tienes la culpa, porque no la tienes, me has entendido? – Ella asintió con su cabeza entre mis manos – Nessie lo siento, siento haber estado así durante este tiempo, de verdad, no me daba cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo. Lo siento – en ese momento la volví a atraer hacia mi pecho para abrazarla mientras los dos llorábamos.

-Los echo mucho de menos Jake, echo de menos a papa y a mama – me dijo entre sollozos susurrando

-Yo también mi niña, yo también los echo de menos. – nos quedamos así abrazados con ella entre mis brazos hasta que se quedo dormida por el agotamiento de tanto llorar. La lleve a su cama y me senté en el sofá a pensar que podría hacer para cambiar esa situación. Era hora de un cambio. Me levante del sofá y fui al cajón de la mesita donde tenía guardado todos los papeles que Bella me dejo en la maleta. Entre ellos estaba el teléfono de un tal , un abogado de Seattle. Me puse en contacto con él para enviarle la documentación necesaria para nuestro nuevo cambio de identidad y con ello, nuestro nuevo cambio de vida.

Después de haber hablado con el Sr. Jenkins, me acosté para descansar, por la mañana un nuevo día empezaría con muchas cosas por hacer.

Me levante temprano por la mañana con las energías renovadas y me puse a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Cuando Nessie se levanto estaba todo preparado sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos días princesa – le dije sonriente. Ella aun tenía los ojos soñolientos y se los frotaba intentando aclarar su visión.

-Buenos días Jake, y este cambio? - me pregunto con una mirada interrogante.

-Hoy es el primer día de nuestra nueva vida. Anda desayuna y vístete, tenemos que salir – dije mirándola sonriente.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos vestimos y salimos a la calle. Necesitaba ir a una inmobiliaria. Nuestros papeles con las nuevas identidades estarían disponibles en una semana y necesitaba arreglar mientras algunas cosas.

-Me vas a contar lo que pasa Jake? – me decía Nessie un poco mosqueada.

-Lo sabrás en seguida? – yo para hacerla rabiar la miraba sonriéndola. Sabía que odiaba las sorpresas al igual que su madre.

Llegamos a la inmobiliaria que estaba en el centro y una chica muy simpática nos atendió.

-Hola buenos días, que desean? – era una chica rubia, de estatura media y unos bonitos ojos azules.

-Hola, soy Jake y ella es Nessie – le dije dándole la mano al igual que Nessie – he leído que esta inmobiliaria trabaja a nivel internacional y necesitaba hacer un cambio de residencia – en ese momento Nessie me miro incrédula.

-Y que es exactamente lo que querría hacer? – me pregunto la chica mientras Nessie no dejaba de mirarme.

-Pues me gustaría vender nuestra casa, vivimos en una finca a las afueras de la ciudad y quería una residencia en… - en ese momento gire la cara y la mire a ella, quería ver su reacción –… en California – Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos y comenzó a dibujársele un sonrisa, que hacía tiempo que no veía.

-Bien perfecto, tenemos algunas casas en la zona de California, ahora mismo les enseño los fotos, en cuanto a la suya no habrá problemas para venderla.

Nos estuvo enseñando casa en California, pero o eran demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeñas, hasta que encontramos la casa perfecta para nosotros. Estaba en un bloque de pisos cercano a la playa. Los dos coincidimos en señalar la misma (.). Sin pensárnoslo dos veces dejamos todo arreglado y listo para trasladarnos en 10 días.

-Bueno solo me queda una cosa. Tengo que pasar por la casa para hacerles unas fotos y colocar el cartel de venta. Si te parece bien nos vemos mañana por la mañana y ultimamos las cosas. Con respecto a la casa de California le pasare la oferta a los dueños y mañana te diré algo.

-Gracias. Entonces mañana nos vemos.

Salimos de la inmobiliaria y Nessie se echo a mis brazos.

-Gracias Jake, gracias de verdad, pensé que me iba a volver loca aquí

-De nada pequeña, es hora de cambiar de aires. Ya eres mayor y tendrás que empezar tu nueva vida, y que mejor que en el país que te vio nacer – me despegue de ella y la mire a los ojos – te prometo una cosa, cuando termines tus estudios te prometo que te llevare de vuelta a casa si tu quieres, pero solo si tu quieres de acuerdo? – ella asintió y le cayó una lagrima por su mejilla. Yo la volví abrazar – No llores mi niña.

Pasamos a tomar un helado antes de ir para a casa, rememorando viejos momentos. Cuando llegamos a casa empezamos a preparar las cosas que nos íbamos a llevar. Después de seis años en esa casa y miles de recuerdos, nuestra vida comenzaba de nuevo y con un futuro más prometedor. Mientras guardaba algunas de mis cosas encontré una camiseta de ella y decidí llevársela.

Me acerque a la puerta sigilosamente y la vi sentada en la cama con una prenda en la cama. La miraba con cariño y delicadeza mientras veía como una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Entonces llame a la puerta. Ella se giro al verme y se seco la lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

-Se puede?

-Si, claro pasa – me dijo sentándose bien en la cama con la prenda entre las manos.

-Que te pasa? – le pregunte secándole la lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Recuerdas este pijama? Me lo compro la tía Alice. Era mi pijama favorito – era su pijama de princesas Disney – recuerdo que me lo pusiste para dormir la primera noche que vinimos aquí porque me daba mucho miedo dormir sola y con él me sentía muy segura, como si la tía Alice me protegiese donde estuviese. Lo recuerdas? - me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. No hay ni un día que no recuerde a ese pequeño duendecillo y como tuve que lavar diariamente ese pijamita hasta que te quedo pequeño porque no querías ponerte otro para dormir – ambos nos reímos. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea – Ven conmigo deja eso – le tendí la mano. Ella me miro incrédula y me la cogió. Fuimos corriendo hasta el límite del pequeño lago que había en el jardín de la casa. Me metí en la barca y ayude a Nessie entrar. Reme hasta que estábamos a mitad del lago – Recuerdas lo que hicimos aquí el primer año que pasamos aquí?

-Claro que lo recuerdo – iba a hablar yo pero la deje a ella. Entonces levanto la cabeza y miro a las estrellas – recuerdo que nos montamos en esta barquita y la llenamos de flores. Cuando llegamos más o menos al punto en el que estamos ahora, las esparcimos por el agua, una en recuerdo de cada una de las personas que dejamos en Forks. También recuerdo que me dijiste que siempre que estuviese triste mirase a las estrellas y pensase en papa y mama, porque ellos siempre estarían ahí conmigo y desde entonces cada noche que me siento triste me duermo mirando las estrellas.

-Veo que tienes buena memoria pequeña – le dije riéndome – echare de menos este lugar. Aquí hemos vivido muchos momentos buenos…

-Y también muchos malos – me dijo ella cortándome.

-Nessie, nada va a hacer que olvidemos a nuestra familia, ni nada nos la va a devolver, solo podemos recordar momento alegres como estos.

-Lo sé – entonces se quedo callada unos momentos y me miro a los ojos con su penetrante mirada – Jake, porque mama te dejo que me llevaras contigo? – uff una pregunta peliaguda.

-Nessie, recuerdas las leyendas quileutes que te conté cuando eras una niña? – ella asintió – recuerdas lo que te conté de Sam y Emily, de Quil y Claire, y de Paul y mi hermana?

-Lo de la imprimación? – me respondió ella

-Si, Nessie. La razón por la que tu madre me dejo contigo es porque sabía que nadie más que yo podría cuidar de ti y que daría mi vida por ti si hiciera falta. Nessie, yo me imprime de tu cuando naciste –ella se quedo con la boca abierta por el asombro – Tu madre casi me mata cuando se entero – me eche a reír recordándolo – acaba de transformarse y venia de cazar con tu padre, aun no te había visto desde que se había compartido y yo no quería dejar que te viese sin estar preparada. Cuando vio que te sobreprotegía se dio cuenta.

-Y que paso? – me pregunto curiosa

-Pues que tu madre se enfureció mucho y se abalanzo sobre mí, aunque claro no pudo hacerme nada porque Seth se puso de por medio y me salvo de tu madre – no pude volver a reírme de nuevo.

-Y eso que significa Jake? Tengo algún tipo de compromiso contigo o algo?

-No Nessie, para mi eres como mi hermana. Te he criado desde que era un bebe, me resultaría imposible poder sentir por ti algo más que el cariño que tiene un padre a una hija. Nada más. Según dice las leyendas la pareja que se imprima acaba junta el resto de sus días como una pareja. Pero ninguna pareja ha sufrido lo que hemos pasado nosotros. Nuestra situación ha provocado que entre nosotros se forme un vinculo inseparable pero como familia – la mire que tenia la mirada en el suelo de la barca y le levante la cabeza para que me mirara – así que ya sabes, el día que te enamores de un chico sabrás que me lo tendrás que presentar a mí, y yo seré mas exigente que tu padre – ambos nos reímos y me abrazo.

Volvimos a casa y cenamos viendo la televisión. Al día siguiente nos esperaría otro duro día para preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Por la mañana vino la chica de la inmobiliaria, le hizo fotos a la casa y coloco el cartel de se vende. También me dijo que los dueños de la casa de California había aceptado la oferta y que estaría disponible para cuando nosotros llegásemos.

Solo dos días después de colocar el cartel me llamo la chica para decirme que un matrimonio estaba interesado en comprarla y que tenían una niña pequeña así que les vendría genial con todo aquel extenso parque para jugar. Ahora si estaba todo listo. Solo faltaba que llegaran los pasaportes nuevos para poder viajar. Tardamos dos días más en empacar todas las cosas que nos quedaban aunque realmente dejamos muchas allí, ya que no podíamos transportarlo todo en el avión. Por la mañana los compradores vendrían a ver la casa y a firmar los papeles para cerrar el trato. Esa noche seria especial para nosotros. La última noche como propietarios de esa casa.

Por la mañana llego el sobre con nuestros pasaportes. Ella seria Vanessa Hawke de 16 años y yo sería Jacob Blackle de 25 años, mi edad real. Ya solo quedaba firmar lo papeles y en menos de 24 horas estaríamos rumbo a California empezando nuestra nueva vida. A las cinco de la tarde aparecieron la familia acompañada de su hija, una preciosa niña de seis años, con el pelo cobrizo y rizado y los ojos chocolate. En ese momento sufrí un deja vú y mire a Nessie que también se había dado cuenta y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya estaba todo listo, los clientes se fueron encargado con la casa y los papeles estaban todos firmados, nuestras maletas listas y los billetes de avión preparados. El avión salía a las 12 de la mañana, pero aun teníamos que desplazarnos desde Palermo a Buenos Aires para coger el avión. Una vez allí dejaríamos atrás los últimos 6 años de nuestra vida para escribir las nuevas líneas de nuestra vida.

* * *

**Os gustó? Espero que si, mañana más...**

**Besitossssss**


	6. La Busqueda

**Hola a tods, Buenos dias,**

**Me reporto muy tempranito, apenas las 9,30 de la mañana en España, pero es que ayer se me hizo imposible actualizar, pero tengo un buen motivo. Los que habeis leido mi perfil sabreis que soy la administradora de la web .com. Bien pues ayer recibí en mi casa una foto firmada y dedicada de mi querido Kellan y claro con la emocion no me acordé de nada. Se que lo entendeis.**

**Ahora... me habeis preguntado sobre la relacion entre Jake y Nessie, pues bien, si os desvelo algo no tendria gracia porque lo interesante es ir leyendo pero yo os haria una pregunta ¿Si criaseis a un bebe desde que nace hasta que es adolescente como si fueses su padre, la verias como tu familia no? Pero eso no implica que no pueda cambiar y mas con magia de por medio. Eso si, este fic no es cualquier fic, ya lo dije al principio. Nada es como parece.**

* * *

Capitulo 5 'La Búsqueda'

No había señales de ellos en el aeropuerto pero su efluvio era reciente lo notaba, por mucho que sabía que no se encontraban allí, ya que si fuera así ya los hubiésemos encontrado, les seguía buscando.

Mi búsqueda me llevo a una cafetería, entré en ella y el olor de mi hija me envolvió y una pequeña esperanza se hizo en mí, miré a mi alrededor pero nada, caminé con los ojos cerrados dejándome arrastrar por su olor llevándome a una mesa, en ella había una hoja de papel con un dibujo de un lobo y una mujer y un hombre abrazando a su pequeña, me acerqué el dibujo al pecho inspirando profundamente su olor, notaba la mano de Edward en mi hombro.

-La Encontraremos – su voz sonaba sin vida supongo que como sonaría la mías, había perdido parte de mi misma, la imagen de mi niña vino a mi mente, sus besos, sus abrazos, su risa angelical…

_Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Buenos Aires, embarquen por la puerta numero 3_

La voz de la chica de megafonía me despertó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Volvamos, tal vez Carlisle necesite ayuda con los heridos – dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano, mi cuerpo no respondía, se movía solo acompañándolo con mi otra mano en mi pecho estrechando aquel dibujo.

La vuelta a Forks la hicimos en silencio, mi pena me acompañaba era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, solo me reconfortaba que estaba con Jake y con él estaría a salvo.

-Cariño…-dijo Edward colocando su mano libre en mi pierna – sé que es una situación difícil pero… estamos vivos debemos alegrarnos por eso ya que podemos buscarla…- esta vez parecía más sereno, mas entero su palabra me tranquilizaban un poco pero no podían quitarme el vacio que sentía alojado en mi pecho.

-Prométeme que vamos a rastrearla por todo el mundo si hace falta… prométeme que la encontraremos – dije angustiada.

-Te lo prometo, más que eso, te lo juro no pararemos de buscarla hasta que demos con ella. – cogí su mano que todavía se encontraba en mi pierna y me la lleve a mis labios dándole un tierno beso.

Cuando nos acercábamos a Forks vimos muchísimo humo a lo lejos, mucho más de lo que había cuando nos marchamos, parecía que el fuego se hubiera extendido, era extraño…

-Oigo los pensamientos de Carlisle – dijo Edward mirándome sorprendido, yo también notaba su efluvio – Dice que no nos acerquemos a la casa que está lleno de bomberos y policías, que nos dirijamos a la push, tenemos vía libre para entrar.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunté sorprendida, era extraño que descontroláramos de esa manera el fuego.

Hicimos caso a Carlisle, nos dirigimos a la push, para ser más exactos a la casa de Billy Black , me puse muy nerviosa en el momento que me encontré en la puerta ya que me di cuenta en ese momento que le debía decir que su hijo había desaparecido con mi hija para protegerla y no sabíamos nada de ellos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta nos miró extrañado ya que todavía no había no había llegado el resto, me supuse que la causa era que debían cargar a los heridos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a jake? – preguntó angustiado.

-Sam nos ha dado permiso para cruzar el límite – Dijo mi marido con voz serena.

-Y Jake? ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Está bien? – Se le veía muy preocupado – Disculpad, pasad y poneos cómodos – añadió, si no estuviéramos tan afligidos nos hubiese hecho gracia, cómodos nosotros que no nos cansamos.

-Gracias Billy eres muy amable – dije con un hilo de voz.

-Bella habla, por tu mirada sé que ha pasado algo necesito saber si mi hijo está bien – oía a su corazón desbocado y sus ojos brillaban, se esperaba lo peor.

-Jake está bien – dije al fin, pude comprobar cómo su corazón se ralentizaba de nuevo – Billy, Jake no ha luchado en la batalla

-¿Cómo? – dijo extrañado

-Le encomendé la tarea de proteger a mi hija, estaba completamente segura de que moriríamos y no podía permitir arrastrar a mi hija… sabía que no había otra persona que la pudiera proteger como él… - le hablaba intentando controlar mi voz mirándole a los ojos, pronunciando pausadamente cada palabra.

-¿Y dónde se encuentran ahora? – fui incapaz de contestar a esa pregunta, Edward se acercó por detrás para abrazarme intentado calmarme.

-No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que cogieron un avión pero el destino es una incógnita – noté la preocupación en su rostro – Pero no te preocupes, les encontraremos estoy seguro.

-Estoy tranquilo porque mi hijo está bien y sabe cuidar de sí mismo- ya no había preocupación en su rostro - esté donde esté cuidará a tu hija como si fuera suya… - su voz sonaba tranquila, noté su mano cálida en mi mejilla cerré los ojos ante su contacto tranquilizándome un poco. En ese momento picaron al a puerta.

Era Carlisle acompañado de mi familia y algunos de nuestros amigos, todos ellos iban cargando a alguien malherido en la lucha.

Leah, Paul, Quil y los lobos más jóvenes recién incorporados en la lucha parecían que tenían algunos huesos rotos, pero no habían conseguido que volvieran a su forma humana debido al dolor, Kachiri, Senna, Carmen, Stefan y Peter también tenían varias heridas en su cuerpo, como algún brazo roto, mordeduras…

-¡Emmet! ¿Qué tal estás? – pregunté nada más verle, esté me miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial, no he estado mejor en mi vida – estaba Eufórico- ¿lo dices por esto? – Preguntó llevándose la mano al cuello – no es nada si Rose no se hubiera puesto en el medio le hubiese destrozado yo solo – Rose le dio una colleja.

-De desagradecidos está el mundo. – dijo enfadada

-Cariño… no te enfades yo solo digo que te asustaste muy pronto…. Pero fue mucho más divertido haberle despedazado con tu ayuda… fue muy… excitante – dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo besándola apasionadamente.

-Hijos, este no es lugar – les recriminó Carlisle, éstos se apartaron levemente.

-No los habéis encontrado ¿verdad? Vuestra cara lo dice todo – Alice se acercó a abrazarme dándome su apoyo – Lo siento, siento no poder ver nada – dijo en un susurro.

-Tranquila Alice les encontraremos – Añadió Edward, de tanto repetirlo cada vez me convencía más a mi misma de esas palabras.

-¿Qué pasó? Quiero decir el incendio ¿Cómo pudo extenderse de esa manera? – pregunté no lo entendía.

-No lo sabemos, supusimos que los vulturis murieron en la mansión ya que era imposible que pudieran escapar ante semejante incendio, por lo que fuimos al claro por si necesitaba ayuda Carlisle, estábamos ayudándolos cuando nos encontramos rodeados por el fuego no entendemos como pudo extenderse de esa manera – Nos explicó Alice.

-Creo que alguien de la guardia que consiguiera escapar se aprovechó de nuestra distracción, por suerte conseguimos salir de allí sin lamentar ninguna pérdida. – dijo Carlisle aliviado. – Voy a atender a Leah y los demás – dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Jake, les habían repartido entre la habitación de jake y la de Billy.

-¡Eh tíos mirad esto! – dijo Seth delante del televisor

-¿Qué Pasa? – Nos acercamos y lo que vimos nos dejó sin habla, habían encontrado en el incendio ocho cuerpos completamente calcinados y estaban seguros que pertenecían a la familia Cullen

-Ahora sí que se pude decir que estamos muertos literalmente – dijo Emmet intentando hacer una broma.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? Nos tenemos que ir del pueblo – dijo Rose apenada, le encantaba vivir allí.

-Bueno, nosotros no íbamos a volver… vamos a dedicarnos a buscar a mi pequeña y a Jake – dije mirando a Edward éste entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Nosotros vamos con vosotros ¿Verdad Jasper?– dijo Alice con su eterna sonrisa en la cara – Es mi sobrina y aunque no la puedo ver estoy segura de que daremos con ella.

-Nosotros también vamos – dijo Rose muy segura de sus palabras – soy su tía pero la siento mucho más que eso – Rose siempre había visto a mi hija como suya desde el primer momento que le pedí ayuda con el embarazo.

-Y Nosotros no nos vamos a separar de nuestros hijos – añadió Esme con una mirada llena de amor – encontraremos a mi nieta – concluyó.

Mientras debatíamos en que lugares podríamos buscar Carlisle ponía unos calmantes muy fuertes a los lobos para calmar el dolor y así conseguir que volvieran a su estado normal para poder enyesarles. Una vez que atendió a todos los perjudicados en la batalla se dirigió a nosotros.

-Chicos tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos hacer a partir de ahora, no podemos volver a la mansión.

-Hemos decidido que nos vamos a dedicar a buscar a Jake y a mi hija. – le puso al corriente Edward.

-Si por supuesto pero primero tenemos que solucionar algunos asuntos, se supone que estamos muertos necesitaremos documentación nueva y por supuesto dinero.

-¿Cómo vamos hacer para recuperar nuestras cuentas bancarias si se supone que estamos muertos? – Preguntó Rose muy interesada.

-Por eso no hay que preocuparse, en mi consulta del hospital tengo una caja fuerte solo yo conozco la combinación y bueno, hace algunos meses, cuando supimos que vendrían los vulturis, mandé hacer unos documentos con nuevas identidades para todos nosotros por si teníamos que huir y decidí hacer un testamento para solucionar el tema de las cuentas bancarias.

-¿un testamento? – Dijimos todos al unísono, estábamos más que sorprendidos.

-Si, en el pone que todos los bienes de la familia cullen pasarían a manos de la familia Reaser, Masen, Hale y Geene vuestros nuevos nombres. – Nos mirábamos unos a otros sin saber que decir, Carlisle lo había planeado todo desde hacía meses y nosotros no sabíamos nada.

Carlisle debía acudir al hospital para recoger toda la documentación pero con sumo cuidado de que nadie le viese, mientras nosotros esperamos impacientes en casa de Billy.

Nuestros amigos se marcharon al poco rato de marchar Carlisle quedándonos solos con la manada al completo en aquella pequeña casa.

Por suerte no tardó mucho ya me estaba empezando a impacientar, me moría de ganas de emprender la búsqueda de mi niña y mi mejor amigo.

-Aquí tenéis vuestras nuevas identidades, Edward, Bella, a partir de este momento sois la familia Masen - dijo entregándonos nuestros pasaportes – Emmet, Rosalie a partir sois la familia Hale – les entregó los suyos también – Jasper, Alice vosotros la familia Greene y para acabar nosotros la familia Reaser – concluyó abrazando a Esme.

Antes de emprender la búsqueda pasamos unos días en Denali, Carlisle le hizo un poder para que pudiera mover todos los asuntos de nuestras nuevas familias por así decirlo, en relación al testamento, para poder recuperar nuestro dinero.

Una vez todo solucionado al primer lugar dónde nos dirigimos fue a Nueva York, no teníamos ninguna pista por dónde empezar nuestra búsqueda pero por algún sitio se tenía que empezar.

Estuvimos meses buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad observando cada detalle, cada olor pero no la encontramos.

El siguiente destino fue San Francisco, y tampoco encontramos nada. Más tarde el estado de Nevada, Washington, California, Atlanta, Méjico, Perú, Brasil….pero en ningún lugar había señales de ellos, habían pasado 6 años y nada comenzaba a desesperarme, tenía miedo de no volver a ver su hermosos ojos, de no volver a acariciar su melena cobriza, mi niña, había perdido a mi niña.

Nos encontrábamos en un hotel en Venezuela cuando Alice puso esa mirada que tanto esperábamos durante estos años de oscuridad.

-Alice ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ves? – Preguntó Jasper agarrándola de la cintura.

-Es un lugar, lleno de bosques, con un gran lago y… una casa veo una casa – Todos estábamos expectantes

-¿puedes ver algo más? ¿Alguna dirección? – volvió a preguntar Jasper.

-Está borroso no es una imagen muy nítida pero….espera, una mujer, lleva un cartel en sus manos, un cartel de…. Se vende, en el cartel parece que pone la dirección de la inmobiliaria, Palermo, si Palermo – Estaba eufórica por su visión.

-¿Palermo, Buenos Aires, Argentina? – Pregunté confusa - ¿Qué quiere decir esta visión?

-No lo sé Bella pero si la he tenido debe ser por algo, no debemos ignorarla, tenemos que ir a Palermo a aquella casa.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha – Dijo mi marido animado – Puede que después de 6 años tengamos alguna pista de nuestra hija – me abrazó con fuerza.

Salimos a toda prisa del hotel al aeropuerto, compramos los billetes de avión a buenos Aires el primer vuelo que hubiese, por suerte no tuvimos que esperar mucho.

En el avión me sentía nerviosa, no sabíamos si realmente esa visión tenía algo que ver con mi pequeña pero mi inexistente corazón me gritaba que estaba allí, que debíamos darnos prisa, me sentía emocionada, me imaginaba abrazando a mí hija de nuevo, ¿Qué edad aparentaría? ¿La reconocería? Bella no es el momento de hacerse esas preguntas es posible que veas a tu hija de nuevo en unas pocas horas.

Llegamos de noche, seguimos a Alice hasta aquella casa, el lugar de su visión.

No había duda eran ellos, el olor de mi niña me embriagaba, estaban allí dentro lo sabía, su olor estaba por todos lados, estaba emocionada les habíamos encontrado, iba a salir corriendo cuando unos brazos muy conocidos me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿No lo notas? Es ella es u olor y el de Jake están ahí, tengo que abrazar a mi pequeña, ¡suéltame! – grité en mi mente solo existía una cosa volver a tener entre mis brazos a mi niña.

Una niña muy hermosa de unos 6 años, ojos color chocolate y pelo cobrizo salía al jardín, mi corazón dio un vuelco, era mi pequeña… la veía en esa niña, su risas resonaban por todo el bosque, quería correr, abrazarla… intenté zafarme de sus brazos para correr hacía esa niña.

-Bella, tranquila - me susurraba abrazándome con fuerza-…no es ella, no es ella – pero no quería escucharle- respira hondo, ¿no notas otro olor aparte del de Reneesme y Jacob? – le miré sin entender, pero sus palabras me hicieron pensar, le hice caso inhalé hasta lo más profundo y tenía razón, mi garganta comenzó a arder, no era mi pequeña y lo sabía pero deseaba tanto que lo hubiese sido… - El olor de mi niña y Jacob estaba por todos lados eso significaba que habían estado allí, otra vez ese dolor en mi pecho, no habíamos llegado a tiempo.

A lo lejos no era capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella niña, era tan parecida a mi pequeña… y en este momento tendría que tener 6 años de edad aunque de apariencia… bastantes más según las teorías de Carlisle… otra vez los recuerdos me inundaban al verla jugar, y mi esperanza en encontrarla disminuía.

Salieron sus padres a buscarla y se la llevaron dentro.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó mi marido con voz triste.

-Asentí – justo cuando nos íbamos a ir, miré por última vez aquella casa, habíamos estado tan cerca… algo llamó mi atención, crucé el césped junto a la puerta del garaje en el suelo había un pequeño lobo de peluche de color castaño rojizo como jake, lo cogí, tenía el aroma de mi niña, quería llorar nuevamente pero no podía, lo estreché junto a mi pecho intentando recomponer aquel vacio que sentía desde hacía 6 años pero solo conseguía angustiarme más. Debía encontrarla, no era momento de rendirse, te encontraré le dije al pequeño lobo antes de salir corriendo para encontrarme con el resto de mi familia.


	7. Welcome to California

**Capitulo 6: Welcome to California**

_Estimados pasajeros el avión con destino California va a efectuar su aterrizaje en breves momentos, por favor abróchense los cinturones y permanezcan en sus aviones hasta que se apaguen las luces de aviso. Muchas Gracias y espero que hayan tenido un agradable vuelo_

Estábamos en California. Después de tres horas de vuelo estábamos en nuestra nueva ciudad, nuestra nueva casa y ante nuestra nueva vida. Recogimos las maletas y cogimos un taxi. Nessie estaba muy nerviosa mirando por la ventana los edificios y las calles de la ciudad que se abría ante nosotros. Tardamos treinta minutos en llegar al apartamento. Parecíamos dos niños pequeños ansiosos por abrir los regalos de navidad. Bajamos la maleta del coche y en la puerta nos esperaba una preciosa chica rubia, con el pelo liso y los ojos azules (.). Tenía un aspecto muy formal pero a la vez con un toque muy sensual. Vestía un traje de chaqueta negro con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos.

-Hola, me llamo Samanta, y vengo de parte de la inmobiliaria, ustedes son Jacob y Vanessa, verdad?

-Si, por supuesto, pero llámame Jake – le dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Está bien, acompáñenme, les enseñare la casa – saco unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la entrada al edificio. El edificio por dentro era precioso, muy espacioso y con bastante lujo. Después cogimos un ascenso. Planta 4, ahí estaba nuestra nueva casa – Quiere usted hacer los honores? – me dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome la llave. Yo mire a Nessie, que no tenía una cara muy sonriente y miraba mal a la chica.

-Creo que a ella le haría más ilusión – dije señalando a Nessie. Ella me miro con cara sorprendida por mi elección y me dedico una preciosa sonrisa. Cogió las llaves de las manos de Samanta y abrió la puerta de la casa. Los dos nos quedamos alucinados en la puerta de la casa, habíamos visto las fotos pero aquello no tenía nada que ver, aquellos era mil veces mejor de cómo lo habíamos imaginado. El salón era enorme, y la decoración era muy moderna.

-Bueno, creo que mi trabajo ha terminado – dijo Samanta interrumpiéndonos mientras mirábamos cada rincón del salón con mucho detalle – Te dejo mi teléfono, por si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme – antes de irse me guiño el ojo. Por suerte cuando mire para Nessie ella no estaba mirando, estabas más entretenida en mirar la decoración de la casa.

-Gracias por todo Samanta – le dije tendiéndole la mano. Una vez que se fue me gire para ver a mi pequeña.

-Bueno preciosa, que te parece? – le pregunte abriéndole los brazos, ella enseguida vino corriendo y me abrazo.

-Me encanta Jake, gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias

-Bueno, vamos a ver tu habitación? – ella asintió alegre

Revisamos cada habitación de la casa como si fuéramos niños, bueno como si yo lo fuese porque al fin y al cabo Nessie lo era. Pero la imagen que más nos impacto fue cuando abrimos la ventana y nos encontramos la playa justo delante de nosotros. Nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Sabíamos que la casa estaría cerca de la playa, pero no a pie de ella.

-Esto es increíble Jake!

-Sabia que estaríamos cerca de la playa, pero esto? – estábamos los dos embobados mirando por el balcón – te parece si nos cambiamos y nos vamos un rato a la playa, aun es temprano?

-En serio? – yo asentí – claro, claro que quiero, venga vamos!

En menos de media hora estábamos en la playa, paseando. Estaba todo abarrotado de gente. En California el tiempo era muy bueno en cualquier época del año. Aquí estábamos en marzo, y el buen tiempo se acercaba y con ello la gente empezaba a ir la playa para disfrutar del tiempo libre. La gente nos miraban embobados por nuestra gran diferencia, ella era de tez muy blanca, con el pelo cobrizo y ojos marrones, además igual de pequeña que Bella, por lo que al lado mío era una enana.

-Por cierto Nessie, querrás empezar pronto el instituto no? – le pregunte mientras andábamos por la playa.

-¿Yo? ¿Al colegio? ¿En serio? – sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-Claro que si enana, cuando pedí los pasaportes también encargue que me prepararan tu expediente escolar y los mande antes de salir, así que te puedes incorporar cuando quieras. Aunque tu nivel es un poco más alto pero bueno, así te será más fácil adaptarte – entonces se vino para mí y me abrazo sonriendo y gritando

-Gracias Jake, por fin podre ir a clases y conocer a más gente!, por fin – aproveche a que la tenía en mis brazos y salí corriendo hacia el agua, cuando se dio cuenta empezó a patalear – No Jake ni se te ocurra, Jake suéltame! – pero no le hice caso y con ropa y todo nos metimos en el agua.

La venganza después fue terrible. Ella tenía mucha fuerza y no dejo de hacerme ahogadillas en el agua hasta que se canso. Cuando salimos anduvimos por la playa esperando a que se nos secara un poco la ropa para no entrar en la casa empapados.

-Y tú que vas a hacer Jake? Mientras estoy en clase me refiero?

-Pues tenía pensado aprovechar para buscar algún trabajo, algo con lo que distraerme y así también relacionarme un poco, y había pensado retomar los estudios, hacer algún curso de mecánica o algo, que me ayude a tener un poco mas de conocimientos. Te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto Jake.

Íbamos caminando ya casi secos para la casa cuando vi que la mirada de Nessie se centraba al frente y no reaccionaba cuando la llamaba

-Nessie! Nessie! – lo deje por inútil y mire la trayectoria de su visión y me tope con un chico que le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad que ella. Se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta que pasaron cada uno pegado al otro sin despegar la mirada. Ese misterioso chico había dejado sin habla a Nessie – Nessie!

-Que quieres? No me grites! – me dijo un poco alterada

-No te enteras que te estoy llamando, estabas embobada con ese chico Nessie! – le dije riéndome

-Pero que dices Jake, anda sigue andando. Creo que te estás haciendo viejo lobito, estas empezando a ver alucinaciones – dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Estaba claro, había visto a ese chico y sin duda le había gustado.

-Bueno lo que tu digas enana, que te apetece cenar pizza o hamburguesa?

-Y me lo tienes que preguntar? – me dijo mientras me miraba alzando una ceja

-Vale, vamos a por la pizza!

Había una pizzería cercana a la casa y por supuesto nosotros ya estábamos secos de la caminata por la playa. Por suerte no había aun mucha gente así que nos pedimos una pizza para cada uno. Yo pedí una familiar y Nessie una pequeña.

-Nessie, había pensado que para andar por aquí deberíamos buscarnos algún medio de transporte. Qué te parece? No sé en un par de meses podrás tener tu carnet de conducir y mientras podría llevarte yo al instituto por las mañanas.

-Vale Jake! Mañana mismo iré a apuntarme en una autoescuela. Y si quieres podemos ir a mirar un coche para ti – me dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-Bueno Nessie, ya eres mayor, así que tenía pensado comprarme en principio una moto no un coche, si te parece bien – echaba de menos tener mi moto de La Push, y aunque realmente no tenía que pedirle permiso porque era el mayor pero sentía que el dinero que utilizaba realmente era de ella, de su familia, y no me gustaba gastarlo sin su permiso, así como que le compraría un coche en cuanto tuviese el carnet de conducir.

-Claro que si Jake, una moto! Wow, voy a vacilar en el instituto! Claro que sí! – dijo sonriendo y enormemente feliz.

Esa noche cada uno dormimos en nuestra nueva habitación, y por una vez en mucho tiempo esa noche no escuche a Nessie gritar por una de sus pesadillas. Por la mañana nos levantamos como si estuviésemos en un paraíso, de vacaciones en un hotel de lujo, pero no, estábamos en nuestra casa. Era miércoles y Nessie prefirió dejar las clases hasta el lunes, para empezar bien la semana. Ese día sería un gran día de compra. Cargamos las fuerzas con un gran desayuno y nos pusimos en marcha para buscar la moto. Tenía en mi cabeza muy claro lo que quería. Pare un taxi y nos montamos. Le dije al taxista que fue al concesionario Harley Davidson. Nessie me miro con los ojos como platos y me sonrió.

Una vez allí vi la moto de mis sueños, era perfecta, negra con detalles en rojo, perfecta para mi. Tenía que tener una luz especial en mi cara porque Nessie lo noto.

-Jake no lo dudes, esta es la moto que quieres, lo puedo ver en tu cara, lo estas deseando! – me decía aun mas ilusionada que yo.

-Si pero pequeña, es muy cara, no sé si… - entonces me puso un dedo en los labios y me mando a callar.

-Shhh… Jake, llevas casi 7 años cuidando de mí, así que creo que te lo mereces. No te lo pienses más. – la miraba a ella y miraba a la moto, y la volvía a mirar, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Estas segura? – ella asintió sonriendo y me abrace a ella – Gracias enana!

Hable con el dependiente y me dijo que la tendríamos el sábado. Porque solo había que matricularla. Un día perfecto para estrenar la moto. Después pasamos el resto del día de compras. Se lo había prometido a Nessie, ya que se trajo menos ropa para comprársela aquí. Fue un día agotador, habíamos comido fuera, nos habíamos tomado un helado, y estábamos llegando a casa con diez bolsas en cada mano y la mayoría de ella.

-Ey Nessie, estaba pensando preparar unos sándwich para cenar y ver una película. Te apuntas? – le dije llegando a su habitación. Pero me la encontre llorando removiendo todas sus cosas que nos habiamos traido de Argentina -


	8. Un gran día

**Capítulo 7 'Un gran día'**

Me sentía mucho mejor desde que habíamos llegado a California, algo dentro de mí me decía que este sería el lugar dónde comenzaría a vivir mi vida, estaba muy emocionada con comenzar el instituto y poder relacionarme con los humanos, siempre había estado prácticamente escondida por mi rápido crecimiento, no me podía creer que fuera a tener la vida de una adolescente normal, estaba muy emocionada.

Necesitábamos empezar una nueva vida e intentar dejar los malos recuerdos atrás, tenía la sensación que en ese lugar lo conseguiríamos.

Nada más levantarme fui directa a buscar a Jake, me sentía genial, desde que estábamos allí mis pesadillas no me atormentaban, estaba llena de energía.

Seguí el olor a Bacon recién hecho que me llevó a la terraza.

-Buenos días Jake – dije con una gran sonrisa.  
-Veo que nos hemos levantado contentos hoy – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
-¿No hay otra cosa para desayunar? – pregunté con cara de desagrado.  
-Se que a ti te gustaría más otro tipo de comida pero hoy te tendrás que conformar con Bacon o cereales – en una mano tenía un plato con un bocadillo de bacon y en la otra los cereales.  
-Creo que prefiero los cereales – dije quitándoselos de las manos.  
-¿Qué te apetece que hagamos hoy?  
-Pues había pensado en que podíamos ir a la playa un rato y comer en algún chiringuito y a la tarde a por tu moto ¿Qué te parece? – sabía que le gustaría la idea.  
-¡Genial! Me muero de ganas de darte un paseo en ella – se le veía contento y me hacía sentir bien verle así, volvía a ver a mi Jake.

Terminamos de desayunar, me puse el bikini y nos dirigimos a la playa. Todo era nuevo para mí, la gente jugando a vóley-playa, otras haciendo surf o simplemente tomando el sol. Me encantaba aquel lugar.

Pasamos la mañana en la playa disfrutando del sol, del mar, jugando con la arena, parecíamos dos niños pequeños haciendo castillos, nunca los había hecho y me lo estaba pasando genial.

Cuando ya teníamos acabado el castillo, un castillo enorme por lo que tengo que reconocer que se nos daba bastante bien, unas chicas que jugaban a vóley-playa y que se encontraban bastante apartadas de nosotros, le lanzaron a jake el balón, cayó justo a sus pies, este les sonrió, el decía que había sido sin querer, pero yo estoy segura que lo hicieron porque querían acercarse a él, solo había que fijarse un poco en cómo le miraban, lo divertido fue cuando al intentar devolvérsela, jake resbaló y cayó encima del castillo, las chicas le miraban riéndose y yo con ellas, era muy divertido, después de casi 3 horas haciendo aquel castillo, un resbalón tonto terminó con él, volviendo a formar parte de la arena de la playa.

-No sé de qué te ríes – me decía con un falso enfado – con lo que hemos tardado en hacerlo, míralo ahora no queda ni la torre principal – reí con más fuerza al ver su cara de pena por el castillo.  
-Así que esas tenemos ¿no? Te ríes de mí – dijo con una mirada desafiante.  
-Si – no podía dejar de reír – no jake no lo hagas, sabes que tengo más fuerza que tú - crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho mientras le miraba con suficiencia.  
-¿Eso crees? – se acercaba lentamente a mí – pues ahora lo veremos.

Se abalanzó sobre mí pero conseguí apartarme, comencé a correr por toda la playa y el detrás de mí, corríamos a velocidad humana obviamente, mientras reía y corría sin darme cuenta choqué contra alguien haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Auh! – esperé no haberle hecho daño, aunque no era tan fuerte como un vampiro era más fuerte que un humano.  
-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – pregunté dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse  
-Sí, tranquila – cuando me miró a los ojos sentí como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho, era el mismo chico del día anterior, el chico con el que nos cruzamos, sin quererlo me ruboricé.  
-¡Jason! – gritó una chica rubia a lo lejos, éste se giró al oír que le llamaban, así que ese era su nombre, me sentía como una estúpida mirándole sin saber que decir así que sin más, aprovechando que estaba mirando hacia aquella chica, me marché corriendo hacía donde me esperaba Jake.  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado por mi reacción.  
-Nada, vamos tengo hambre – Corrí hacía la toalla y recogí mis cosas lo más rápidamente posible.

Fuimos a comer a uno de los chiringuitos que habían por la playa, nada más acabar de comer, subimos a casa, nos duchamos y nos arreglamos para ir a por la moto de Jake, estaba ansioso se le veía en la cara.

-Sr. Blackle aquí tiene – dijo el vendedor entregándole las llaves – Que la disfrute.  
-Gracias – tenía un brillo especial en los ojos – Venga Nessie sube vamos a darle un buen estreno – tenía una sonrisa enorme, subí a la moto sin pensármelo dos veces me moría de ganas por probarla. –Agárrate fuerte – fue lo último que alcancé a oír.

Sin apenas decir nada ya estábamos en marcha a gran velocidad, era un sensación increíble, aunque no iba tan deprisa como cuando corríamos, pero la sensación de libertad y velocidad… el viento azotando mi cara, era lo más parecido y pudiéndolo sentir sin tener que esconderse. Ahora entendía el motivo de por qué estaba tan ansioso de subirse en esa moto.

No sé en dónde terminamos ya que estaba centrándome al máximo en sentir esa sensación de libertad. Jake detuvo la moto en un bosque enorme, era increíble.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté, aunque me lo imaginaba.  
-Esta mañana como no te ha gustado demasiado el desayuno, he pensado que tal vez la cena pueda ser mucho mejor – sonreí.  
-Realmente Jake piensas en todo  
-Tengo que cuidar a mi pequeña – me dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla  
-Pero eso no es todo ¿Cierto? – había un motivo oculto y sabía cuál era le conocía demasiado bien, comenzó a reírse.  
-Antes en la playa has alardeado tanto de que tú eras más fuerte que yo… he pensado que podíamos hacer una competición como las que hacíamos cuando eras pequeña y aparte te vendría bien saciar tu sed ahora que vamos a estar más acompañados de humanos… claro si te atreves a enfrentarte a mí – esto último lo dijo con tono desafiante, no lo iba a tener nada fácil.

Fue detrás de unos arbustos para quitarse la ropa y cambiar de fase.

-Muy bien, a la de tres – dije poniéndome en posición- en como me miraba el enorme lobo podía imaginarme a Jake con un sonrisa pícara en los labios, el muy iluso pensaba que me iba a ganar. – A la de 1, a la de 2 y – nos miramos por última vez- a la de 3 ¡ya!

Salimos corriendo adentrándonos en la espesura del bosque, me detuve un segundo, cerré los ojos para conseguir captar a la perfección todos los sonidos, los arboles mecidos por el aire, las ardillas escondiéndose, un pequeño riachuelo y por fin lo que necesitaba, solo de pensarlo mi garganta comenzó a arder, volví a correr había perdido de vista a Jake pero notaba su olor y estaba cerca, me dirigí al Oeste dejándome guiar por mis instintos vampíricos, cuando estuve cerca controlé todos los movimientos de aquel puma tan delicioso, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, sabía que era el momento, me lancé sobre él, no tuve que pelear mucho, ya que de un simple salto le mordí directamente en el cuello dejándolo inmovilizado sin poder defenderse, notaba su sangre en mi boca como bajaba por mi garganta saciando la sed apagando poco a poco el ardor.

-Parece que esta vez he ganado yo – me dijo con tono de suficiencia mientras se colocaba bien la camisa.  
-Ha sido suerte – dije sin darle la menor importancia.  
-Ahora ganar se le llama suerte – dijo riendo.  
-No te acostumbres por qué no va a volver a suceder – le dije desafiante, le miraba fijamente a los ojos, hasta que me fue imposible contener la risa.

Nos tumbamos en la maleza contemplando el mecer de los árboles y como las nubes cambiaban de forma.

-Gracias Jake por haberme traído, hasta que no he estado aquí no me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba saciar mi sed, hubiese sido un poco inoportuno que atacará a alguno de mis compañeros mi primer día de instituto – dije con tono irónico.  
-Sí, tendríamos que venir al menos una vez por semana, para curarnos en salud, tomémoslo como la excursión de los sábados.  
-Me parece genial, así aunque cada uno haga su vida a parte, los sábados serán nuestros.- Me encantaba la idea, un día para nosotros dos.

Cuando volvimos a casa estábamos agotados del día tan ajetreado que habíamos tenido. Jake se marchó a su habitación dándome antes un beso de buenas noches. Me puse el pijama, me tumbé en la cama y conecté mi Ipod dejándome llevar por la música. Recordé aquel chico de la playa, ¿por qué sentí miedo cuando lo tuve tan cerca? ¿Por qué sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo? ¿Me lo volvería a encontrar?

-Mierda la batería – fui en busca de mi cargador cuando música bastante alta me llamó la atención.

Me asomé a la terraza para averiguar de dónde venía la música, era del piso de al lado, miré el reloj, eran las 12:20 de la noche ¿Cómo podían tener la música tan alta a esas horas? Fui a ver a Jake pero había cogido un sueño muy profundo ya podía pasar un tsunami que él ni se enteraría.

Intenté acostarme, pero la música no me dejaba dormir, puse mi Ipod otra vez intentando concentrarme en mi propia música pero era imposible la música del vecino era demasiado alta. Así que decidí ir a darles un toque. No me molesté ni en cambiarme de ropa, con el pijama mismo.

Salí a la escalera, me dirigí muy decidida a la puerta del vecino a quien no le importaba que la gente no pudiera dormir por su culpa. Respiré hondo antes de picar. Piqué varias veces pero nadie me abría, cada vez estaba más enfadada, me iba a disponer a volver a mi habitación, taparme los oídos o algo así cuando oí la puerta abrirse.

-Si llego a saber que eras tú no te hago esperar tanto – me giré lentamente y allí estaba él, Jason, con una media sonrisa, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin camiseta y ¿con bañador? . ¡Vaya cuerpazo! Reneesme Céntrate. ¡Y yo en pijama y con estás pintas! .  
-Vaya, eres tu – muy elocuente Nessie  
-Si soy yo –dijo riéndose- y tu eres tu ¿Verdad? - ¿se estaba riendo de mí? Eso me hizo despertar.  
- Me molesta la música – dije directamente- no puedo dormir así que si no te importa – añadí con una mirada desafiante.  
-Así que eres mi vecina – afirmaba, entonces ¿él vivía allí? ¿No era un invitado en esa fiesta?  
-Parece ser que si – añadí – mejor nos llevamos bien y bajas un poco la música – le sonreí ante su sonrisa, ¿pero por qué le sonríes? Se supone que estás enfadada por reírse de ti ¿recuerdas? Hace tan solo un segundo.  
-Me encantaría cumplir tu deseo pero – me hizo una seña para que me acercara y abrió la puerta de par en par para que me asomara.

Lo que vi era algo que no había visto en mi vida, todos los chicos estaban en bañador y sin camiseta, las chicas en bañador o en ropa interior, algunos subidos encima de la mesa, sofá, sillas bailando como locos, y otros haciendo concursos de ¿quien ingiere más alcohol? Era la fiesta más salvaje que había visto nunca, aunque tengo que admitir que no he visto nunca ninguna.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –me susurró al oído haciéndome estremecer – si les digo de parar la fiesta e incluso bajar la música me pueden linchar y tu no querrás eso ¿Verdad? – sentía su aliento en mi cuello y como mis piernas temblaban.  
-Pero…- no me dejó acabar.  
-¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta? Si no puedes ganar a tu enemigo, únete a él – ¿me estaba invitando a la fiesta?  
-Yo…no puedo – me temblaba la voz.  
-Venga ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?  
-Vanessa y no te lo había dicho – era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.  
-Vanessa, es un nombre muy bonito…Jason – esto último lo dijo presentándose.  
-Sí, lo sé – sonrió, ¿Lo sé? Nessie como se te ocurre decirle que sabes cómo se llama se va a pensar que te interesa ¿te interesa?  
- Eres joven y es sábado por la noche no me digas que prefieres pasarlo intentando dormir en tu habitación mientras los del piso de al lado se lo están pasando de muerte. – Pensé en Jake, como se despertara no le iba hacer ninguna gracia que no estuviera en casa y mucho menos no saber dónde me encontraba, pero mi objetivo en esta nueva vida era tener una vida lo más humanamente posible y eso conllevaba hacer lo que hacen los humanos de 16 años, ir a un fiesta…me mordí el labio inferior como acto reflejo ante mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! – me invitó a pasar, una vez dentro oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí - ¡Chicos! - gritaba pero nadie le hacía caso- ¡Chicos! – me miró divertido, se metió dos dedos en la boca y seguidamente se escuchó un gran silbido, se hizo el silencio, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo y miles de ojos posados en mi y en Jason.  
-Chicos y Chicas les presento a una nueva invitada, Vanessa y es mi nueva vecina por lo que quiero que la tratéis con toda la hospitalidad que solo vosotros sabéis mostrar. ¡Que siga la fiesta! – Gritó y todos siguieron por donde lo habían dejado, sentí como me ruborizaba ante esa presentación.  
-No hacía falta que me presentaras así – le dije en apenas un susurro.  
-Me he supuesto que eras nueva en la ciudad y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría conocer gente… ¿me equivoco?  
-No te equivocas, soy nueva en esta ciudad de locos – dije riéndome mirando hacía todos aquellos chicos haciendo el loco, río conmigo al darse cuenta a que me refería en mi comentario.  
-Y, ese chico que te acompañaba esta mañana…-¿Se había fijado en mí?- ese tipo alto y fuerte… ¿es tu novio? – no pude evitar reír, Jake mi novio, esa si era buena, yo sería incapaz de verle de esa manera era como mi hermano, me había criado… ¿Por qué tanto interés?  
-No, es un amigo – ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de aclarar que Jake solo era un amigo?  
-Me alegro – susurró en mi oído, que se alegraba ¿de que jake no fuera mi novio? ¿Eso qué significaba?  
-Jason, nos tienes muy abandonadas – dijo haciendo un puchero muy mal hecho mientras le abrazaba por detrás., era la misma chica rubia de esa mañana en la playa .  
-Rachel, esta es Vanessa – nos presentó Jason, noté como su mirada iba desde los pies hasta mi cara recorriendo cada detalle de mi cuerpo, si las miradas mataran estaría fulminada, ¿Qué le había hecho yo a esa chica?  
-Ah, hola – no dijo más volvió la vista a Jason – Venga vamos a bailar – le decía tirando de él, este me miró con cara de súplica ¿Quería que le salvara? No sabía que hacer al final se fue con Rachel resignado.

En ese momento, mientras les veía bailar me sentí fuera de lugar, miraba a mi alrededor y me convencía aún más que volviera a casa.

Fui esquivando a la gente, intentando llegar a la puerta, cuando por fin conseguí llegar, salí al pasillo para volver a mi casa, noté su presencia y me detuve.

-¿ibas a irte sin despedirte? – dijo acercándose lentamente a mí.  
-Te he visto muy ocupado…  
-Quédate un poco más, no te ha dado tiempo a pasarlo bien  
-No, debo irme – dije volviendo a seguir mi camino, esta vez no miraría atrás, fui directa a casa.  
-¡Nos vemos! –Gritó para que le escuchara mientras cerraba la puerta.

Fui a la habitación de Jake, seguía profundamente dormido, este chico era increíble, reí para mi misma.

Volví a mi habitación, la música seguía sonando pero esta vez no me molestaba, todo lo contrario, gracias aquella fiesta había visto lo nunca visto en mis 6 años, una fiesta real, sentía como un nuevo mundo se abría ante mí.


End file.
